All That Matters
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: A decision forced on Jack by President Kinsey means severe ramifications for Elizabeth, John and Rodney as they finally return home. Deathfic, JD, McShep SG1SGA Crossover


**Rating** – PG13

**Disclaimer** – If they belonged to me they wouldn't have time for missions, believe me

**Summary** – A decision forced on Jack by President Kinsey means severe ramifications for Elizabeth, John and Rodney as they finally return home. Deathfic, JD, McShep

**All that Matters **

'You're not really going to do this are you?' Daniel yelled furiously as Jack turned to face him, apologising silently with his eyes before he turned away again. 'Jack!'

'Daniel, I have to do this.'

'No you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Why?' Daniel ground out, 'explain to me Jack. You can't do this.'

Jack's eyes flicked to the right as a second and Daniel's narrowed.

'I don't _care_ about that… Jack, you can't do this to them.'

'Kinsey…'

'Kinsey,' Daniel hissed, 'is a bastard, as you well know.'

Jack's eyes widened worriedly but nothing happened, even as Daniel continued.

'Don't look like that, he's a bastard even if he is the President and I can't believe that you're even considering going along with this.'

'I don't have a _choice_ Daniel.'

'They love each other.' The archaeologist cried out desperately, please don't do something you're going to regret Jack. He prayed silently as he made one last ditch attempt to make him see reason.

'And I love you.' And that's why I have to do this… Please Daniel, Jack pleaded silently, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, 'do you think I'd be doing this if I could think of any other way out of it?'

Seeing his lover's uncompromising eyes though, and knowing that he would never be forgiven he turned and left the room abruptly, ignoring Daniel's last whisper, 'but will you be able to live with yourself after.'

He moved straight to the gate room and immediately gave the order to start communications.

Elizabeth Weir's voice came through the speakers as clearly as though she was standing in the same room as him and not in another galaxy but he realised as he confirmed that it was safe for her to come through, along with two of the members of her senior staff that it didn't matter how far away she currently was, he had just condemned her.

As she stepped into the gate room, swiftly followed by John Sheppard and Rodney McKay he realised that it was too late for him to help them. Then the last image of his lover burned into his mind and his resolve hardened.

He kept that image fixed firmly in place as members of Kinsey's private army stepped forwards holding all three at gunpoint and led the list of acts of which they were guilty.

Murder.

Treason.

They were growing paler by the second and then the last one came and John and Rodney both froze.

They were both guilty of partaking in a homosexual relationship while in the service of the US military.

Elizabeth was hostile now, John was still, his eyes furious but fixed on his lover worriedly as he watched Rodney struggle and verbally rip those holding him to pieces.

Then the list stopped and the punishment was read.

Execution.

John's eyes widened and he moved faster than any of them had expected actually managing to twist out of the hold he was in and go for his gun before he was shot, twice, through the chest and the head.

Rodney screamed but was quickly silenced too.

Elizabeth froze as she watched two of her best men and friends taken out in a split second. Then she looked up at Jack, her eyes burning with hatred and betrayal as she met his eyes, paying no attention or not caring as he lifted his own shackled hands to illustrate his point.

The look stayed, eyen as her body flinched and she slid to the floor, eyes still open, hatred still burning, until the light went out.

Could he live with this?

No, probably not… He though of the man who was currently holding a gun to his lover's head. But Daniel would.

Jack's expression didn't change as he looked away.

And that was all that mattered.

Fin 

**AN** Well, what do you think? First, even kinda, mcshep fic


End file.
